stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Cameron
| insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Kyle Cameron | children = Summer Cameron (daughter) John Cameron (son) | mother = Victoria Reese | father = Jonathan Reese | siblings = | relatives = Derek Cameron (Brother-in-law) | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }} Sarah Cameron was the Executive Officer of the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron in 2371. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) Biography Early life Born Sarah Reese in Manchester, England in 2336, she was the youngest daughter of Jonathan and Victoria Reese. She was one of six children, four of them sons. She developed love for soccer since her early childhood that she would carry into her adulthood. Her oldest brother, Adiel, played for the Manchester United team as a striker until 2358 when he injured his knee. Shortly afterward Adiel became the lead coach for Manchester United. When she was a teenager her mother enrolled her in debutante classes which Sarah took lessons from despite the fact that she detested them. She would cite a chance encounter with Dr. Leonard McCoy after a soccer injury as a teenager as the reason she first thought of joining Starfleet. Starfleet career Sarah Reese was accepted to Starfleet Academy in 2353 at the age of seventeen. She would graduate with a degree in Astrometrics in 2357. Her first posting was as a security officer to the Federation Starship . While onboard the Zhukov she would meet Lieutenant Kyle Cameron, a warp field specialist. At first seeming to be polar opposites the two dated throughout Reese's time onboard Zhukov. In 2359 Sarah made the decision to join Search and Rescue. As a lieutenant she was the most senior officer in Class 03-2359, making her the class leader. She would injure her collar bone in a fall off a cliff during the SAR EMT course, delaying her graduation by six months. Sarah would graduate the Search and Rescue pipeline in 2360 before being assigned to the 171st SAR Squadron on Starbase 375. She would meet Kyle Cameron yet again and after an awkward encounter or two resumed her relationship with him. In 2362 this culminated in Kyle's proposal of marriage which Sarah accepted. In 2364 she would be assigned to the 172nd Search and Rescue Squadron. Her first assignment was as the executive officer of the Extraction Flight, which she would later take command of in 2366. In 2368 she would meet Ensign Henry Kano when the latter was assigned to the 172nd's Extraction Flight. She would later recommend Kano to be the team leader for the Chakotay mission, impressed with the young man's drive and zeal. In 2370 Sarah would take the courses to switch from security to command. She took the courses to assume the role of Executive Officer for the 172nd Squadron, where her first official order was to select and form the team for the Chakotay mission in 2371. Her first pick for the assignment was Lieutenant Junior Grade Henry Kano. (Star Trek: Voyager - Dark Realm) In 2373 Sarah would become the provisional commander of the 172nd SAR Squadron when Commander Salvador Davenport was killed during Operation Return. During this particular campaign she would make what would prove to be her most significant rescue of her career. The , hulled by fire from a Cardassian warship, hung adrift in space. In the wreckage she would discover her husband, unconscious and with several severe plasma burns, but still alive in the wreckage. Her quick actions saved Lieutenant Commander Kyle Cameron and seven other engineering crewmembers. Her other notable Dominion War assignment was the recovery missions in the aftermath of the Battle of Ricktor Prime when the was destroyed. Sarah would personally pull a barely conscious Lieutenant Chu'lak from an escape pod. In 2378 she would welcome the eight man SAR detachment from back to the Alpha Quadrant. Personal life Despite a busy Starfleet career, Sarah managed to find time to be a wife and a mother. Her first child, a daughter named Summer, was born in 2365 and her second, a son named John was born in 2368. A common sight was to see her with one of her two children perched on her hip while she managed operations around the squadron. Commander Davenport would later say her maternal instincts were what made her an effective SAR operative. In her spare time she enjoyed replaying women's football matches from various eras on the holodeck and playing in intramural games. Frequently she caused no small consternation to Doctor Hu, Commander of the Evaluation Flight by injuring and re-injuring herself in several such games. She was known to be fond of white roses and was surprised and delighted to find bouquets of them all over her home in 2372 courtesy of her husband to celebrate their tenth wedding anniversary. She took the loss of members of the Voyager SAR detachment very hard, almost to the point of being inconsolable. The guilt she felt at the loss of Kano's team was alleviated somewhat by a letter that stated the team was still intact and alive though stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenant commanders